Lily: an Overview
by WiltedxRose
Summary: An Insightful look at Lily Evans' life, and how she feels about what happens. OneShot


Different, I guess that's definitely the most obvious way to perceive the changes and developments that I have gone through as the years have gone by.  
When I was younger Petunia and I had this amazing older-sister/younger-sister relationship. I would look up to her for everything, from which pair of purple jellies shoes to wear to the deadly serious conundrums as to where my toys had gone. Tuney and I would spend our days lazing about our home in Little Whinging just itching for some trouble to get into. We really did love each other back then, certainly more than in recent years.  
The beautiful relationship we had all came to a crashing halt. I met Severus that fateful day in the park. I remember it clearly in all innocence; I was playing with a flower making its petals open and close. I was amazed by it and had no idea why it was happening, Petunia who was thirteen at the time thought it was odd, but so did I because I could do something that Tuney couldn't. Then Sev came out of the bushes and told me what I was. I was a Witch, which made no sense whatsoever to me, but he explained all about the wizarding world and how I would go away to school to learn even more about it. I didn't want to believe him at the time, but I gradually grew to trust him with my secrets, we bonded and Tuney didn't like it. Come to think of it Severus was the only really close friend I'd ever made because I was too busy spending time with Petunia. When I got my Hogwarts letter Professor Dumbledore came to our house and explained everything to my parents. He seemed slightly surprised at my lack of shock but didn't comment, I guess that's something about Dumbledore though he knows way more than he lets on but doesn't tell you he knows it. He told me that I was indeed going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was ecstatic, and my parents were thrilled wanting to go get my school supplies. Petunia was jealous, I could practically see her turning green, and she was the older sister and therefore should get to do everything. Although it took her a year to actually call me freak, things changed between us, she started distancing herself from me. I spent more and more time with Severus, always meeting at the park and he would make me feel better about any doubts I had. I was still innocent Lily Evans that summer with her rose colored glasses, not knowing anything about evil. Even if my sister, my idol really, was jealous of me it couldn't really change things between us, I mean we were still sisters right? That was my firm belief and sometimes even now I wonder what went so wrong.  
Severus went with my mother and father and I to Diagon Alley, Petunia elected to stay home claiming she had summer homework to catch up on. I remember being so excited to get my wand, 10 ¼ inches made of willow and very swishy making it great for charm work, and my long black Hogwarts robes which did little to dull my then flaming red hair, if anything they made it even more prominent. The bustling street lined with magical shops and apothecaries was wonderful, seeing the magic first hand.  
When I finally got to Hogwarts, I stood anxiously with all the other first years, looking a sight with my fidgety green eyes and long tangled mane. When I was called I nervously sat on the stool, tripping on my way there. The old hat was placed on my head and murmured things about my bravery, I still don't think I was very brave but it must have seen something and when it yelled out GRYFFINDORE! I was shocked and stumbled over to the table that was shuddering with the raucous applause. As the sorting went on I was joined by several new Gryffindors, a shy looking careworn boy by name of Lupin, a small ratish boy, and an arrogant toe-rag of a boy with the last name of Potter, he practically strutted over to the table drinking in the revelry, I already knew this was the kind of boy that Severus abhorred and that I shouldn't like him either, but there was something quite dashing about the way his face broke into a crooked smile laughing at something another devilishly handsome boy told him. When it was Sev's turn I broke out of analyzing my fellow house members to watch, my excited interest soon became anguish, Severus was in Slytherin, the absolute worst thing ever! I was determined to stay friends with him; there was no reason not to right?  
Through the year I excelled in my subjects, but developed a sort of exterior that prevented people from really wanting to meet me, my dorm mates and I became very close however and soon I was spending more time with them than anything, despite their nigh constant antagonizing of my friendship with Severus. Although the year went far too swiftly for my taste, I wanted to savor every moment of this magical place. The only bad thing, as far as I was concerned, was that messy haired arrogant git Potter; he was just downright mean to people and played the dumbest pranks. And he had this nasty habit of following me around and teasing me. When I told mum about it she said he must like me, and I remember that I told her she was crazy.  
The summer that year was horrible, Petunia told me that I'd changed from her perfect little sister into a complete and total FREAK, but I know for a fact she was jealous: enough so that she'd written to Professor Dumbledore asking to be admitted to Hogwarts. Mum and Dad didn't know what to do with us, Tuney wouldn't even bear to be in the same room with me, and I didn't want to be near the jealousy of my older sister. September came as a relief to everyone, an easing of the tension in the Evans household. Second year wasn't much different than first, granted Sev and I spent less time together, but he'd started making friends with some very vile people who seemed to think they were above everyone. I too became less of the little innocent girl and began the transformation into something that was a mix of obsessed bibliophile and a normal, if slightly up tight about the rules, teenage girl. Although James Potter continued to be the scourge of my existence continually calling out EVANS in the hallway and trying to give me hugs and other such annoying things, but then again maybe mum does have a point and he might like me, GROSS. He and Sev absolutely despise each other, just as I predicted.  
The third and fourth years of Hogwarts passed much too quickly, I passed every class with absolutely flying colors and developed a reputation for being a goody two shoes, and hating James Potter for continually asking me out. The arrogant toe-rag that he is insists on cursing anything that even so much as looks at him funny, well except for me who can scream my head off at him and call him any number of names, none of them flattering I'm sure. Severus and I have separated even further, I prefer to spend time with Alice or Lynette, two of my dorm mates, while he's been hanging out with several thuggish people, they don't seem very intelligent. Also this year my innocence has been stripped just a little with the rise of a dark wizard, who goes by the name of Voldemort, and thinks all muggle-borns aren't fit to walk the earth making it his life's goal to kill as many as he can. Dumbledore protects Hogwarts though, because Dumbledore is the only one he's ever feared. I remember telling Severus that I was afraid because I was indeed muggle born, and he told me that he wouldn't let You-Know-Who hurt me, I asked him how he'd do that and he said by using his 'friends' that scared me, it really did, that Snape would have friends that could make nice to Voldemort and prevent him from hurting me.  
When fifth year came around no one was surprised when I made prefect and mum and dad were thrilled, I was glad but not to the point of my family. I wanted to break out of the mold I'd built for myself, that perfect little good girl go with the grain boring person. I was a witch, I was a goody two shoes, and I wanted something different. OWL year was everything they said it would be: too much work coupled with extreme stress and these lovely things called hormones. After the first day of testing the world as I liked it to be known by shifted reality planes, changing my perspective on things and not in a good way. I was sitting by the lake with Alice and Lyn, just talking about the joys of having the first exam finished, and then Potter, being the git he is decided to torment Severus for his friend Sirius' amusement. In doing so he turned Snape upside down and in the air, I stuck up for Severus until he called me a mudblood. In that moment I lost any remaining affinity I had for Severus and stormed up to the castle, making it all the way to my dormitory before breaking down and sobbing, because I'd just lost the friend that had helped me through Petunia's hatred of me and listened to me rant about Potter, but as the tears slowly stopped I realized: Severus hadn't been there for me for years, preferring to be around his 'death eater' friends more than me, the perfect Lily Evans. And so I finally let Severus go his way, and I would go mine, if they ever intertwined again then so be it, but as of right now I was a stranger to him as he was to me.  
I started sixth year in a slight depression, my sister hated me and I'd let go the only friend I'd had outside of school. I felt like the only thing for me to do was get through Hogwarts, get a job doing something in the wizarding world, and live my life for no one but me. The work load was intense that year, but my teachers loved me and let me slide more often than they probably should have. Gradually my friends brought me up to someone I could live with, I wasn't quite so innocent anymore, and I knew how to curse someone into oblivion, which I ended up doing several times to Potter just because he was being a jerk. Life fell into another pattern, where I was a different Lily Evans living her own life without the negative influences of Snape and my lovely sister, Petunia found the man of her dreams that year: a boring porky idiot of a man with a quick temper, perfectly normal and therefore made for Petunia. As the year wore on I had a little freak out of how my life was flying by before my eyes, but then I decided to just go with it.  
Seventh year started in the absolute best way, I was officially made head girl, something that I'd been hoping for since I was made prefect in fifth year. The only thing that made the promotion negative was that Potter was Head Boy, and he wasn't even a Prefect! What had Dumbledore been thinking? But he seemed mellower this year, more mature I guess not cursing people in the hallway, following Lupin's stance more than Black's which was fine with me, he was actually sort of nice; in a completely awkward kind of way. We agreed to stop screaming at each other and became quasi friends. The Marauders toned down their pranks, but not to the point where they didn't happen. School would have been boring without the random pandemonium caused by them. I found myself falling for the inexplicable, I was falling for James Potter, the boy I'd almost hated because of his arrogance, and his constant asking me to go on a date with him. I denied it to myself, there was no way that I could like him, because the second I did he would consider me a conquest won, and drop me. But eventually I took the risk and went with him to Hogsmead and, surprisingly, didn't regret it. One date turned into another and eventually I'd found that I'd fallen in love. I also started looking at myself in a new light, James hadn't been the only arrogant one out of the two of us, and I'd been stuck up and pig-headed, refusing to see any redeeming qualities about him. I relaxed a little and low and behold I became someone I liked, a lot I was fun-ish and actually did more than put up with pranks. As my final year of Hogwarts drew to a close, and I was forced out into the cold world of fear, evil, work and independence, I had the feeling that I was finally ready for it.  
Several months after we left Hogwarts James and I married, with Sirius as the best man. I eventually gave birth to a lovely son Harry, and Dumbledore advised us to go into hiding because we'd been fighting Voldemort too openly. We followed his instructions and placed a fidelius charm on the house, making Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper. And here we have stayed, waiting for the war to be over, so we can go on and live these not so rosy lives we've made for ourselves. Starting tonight we had to do something else, I mean it's Halloween, we should at least be able to hand out candy shouldn't we? I might go ask James later. _October 31, 1981 _

* * *

**I wrote this for a drama assignent, we had to take a character and analyze how they changed. I chose Lily Evans, because she's awesome. It's not as detailed as I usually like, but it's interesting, and a friend of mine told me to post it....and so I did.**

**Tell me what you think! WiltedxRose**


End file.
